


Murder on the way to Twilight Town

by animewriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, sora hurt, whodidit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Someone is murdered...and its up to Axel to try to figure out just who the killer is or who knows who may end up dead next. They have until the train arrives to twilight Town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an idea..almost a drabble..or story.

Axel sighed as he climbed aboard the train. It had been a long month..Between work as a private eye and also the trouble he had been having with his ex Isa..but..at least for now things seemed to be sorted mostly..He finally had free time and his ex..was even almost on friendly terms with him..still he was mentally exhausted. He needed a break. Hence why he was now boarding this train...he was finally going to be on vacation. He was on his way to Twilight town. he yawned as he board and noticed 8 others on the train.

He was about to sit down when a pair of twin cute blondes came aboard smiling mischievously. One managed a wink The two teens were totally his type. Maybe the ride wouldn't be so boring after all.. The two noticed his stares and grinned. The ride might not be so dull after all.

He glanced around the train to take note of the other passengers. He saw an old man standing annoyed with two servants. One male with blonde hair and lazy look about him and the other was a young black haired blue eyed girl who was shifting around nervous as the old man scolded her for messing up on something.

A blonde boy who was polishing a skateboard was talking cheerfully to an annoyed black haired punk who was glaring annoyed as if hoping the other would disappear.

A girl with reddish brown hair and a pink dress walked by with another brown haired girl following close by carrying her bag for her.

He walked by a lovey dovey couple who were staring lovingly into each others eyes. The blue haired girl was leaning in close to her brown haired male lover. "We just got married" The blue haired girl informed him as he passed.

"Congratulations" Axel nodded with a kind smile.

A young blue haired boy with hair in his face nearly bumped into him since he wasn't paying attention due to the book he was reading. "Oh sorry.." The boy applogised. "I need to study..I have to prepare for college.."

"College..aren't you a bit young?" He asked the boy surprised.

"I am a prodigy" The young teen shrugged before passing by him.

A final person came aboard a White haired teen appeared by him. "Alot of people here huh?"

"Yea i wasn't expecting it..i heard this train was pretty pricy and there wouldn't be much " Axel admitted.

"Yea we are the only ones aboard. The train is just starting to go it seems" The boy replied. "Oh My name is Riku" he introduced offering his hand. "I am on my way to help my boyfriend..He was transfered to a new hospital..better treatment..but they couldn't get him there..so i am taking him by train..He is already on board thanks to a nurse i hired. "

"Axel" he frowned taking the others hand shaking it. "What happened to your boyfriend..?"

"He...is in a coma..he was attacked a year ago...brutally..but enough about that..what about you what are you doing here?" He asked eyeing him curiously.

"I am an inspector but i am here on vacation. " Axel informed. "sorry about your boyfriend.." he frowned handing him a card. "If you need any help with the attacker.." he started to offer only to have the boy shake his head sadly. "No...its fine...we already know who did it..but the guy got off scott free..its too late." He sighed excusing himself.

Axel frowned before moving on and taking a seat by himself. It seemed everyone had their own problems on this train.


	2. the players

The Players

Axel: a private eye who just went thru a break up and needs a vacation. He has a thing for the twins

The twins: Roxas and Ventus . Blonde teens that always seem to be up to something. They like to flirt with axel and joke around...but seem to be hiding something. They have a mysterious hatred towards a certain conman. IS on their way to Twilight town to visit a relative.

The Princess: Kairi A young Heiress who seems to be treated like royalty and knows what she wants. She is kind and seems to treat everyone with the respect she thinks they deserve...Does not get along with Riku. they seemed to be having an argument when Axel came across them Despite claiming they never met each other before. She is on her way to twilight for a charity event.

Conman: xehanort. An old man who is not afraid to do whatever he has to in order to get what he wants. Has a past of shady dealings and has gotten away with many things..including murder.

The newlyweds: Aqua and Terra were just married recently and are avoiding the others and wont talk to anyone else if they can help it. Terra is a sword enthusiast Aqua used to be a governess. They claim they are on their way to twilight town for a honeymoon. Terra's teacher was murdered just half a year ago and Aqua lost her job after her ward was attacked almost a year ago.

The Punk: Vanitas is always wearing a face mask that covers half his face. He is moody and refuses to really talk to anyone . He has a temper and is not afraid to let people know if they have pissed him off. He has spent some time in juvie in the past and used to be part of a gang. He called the unversed. He is on his way to visit his brother who he claims someone on this train has wronged.

the cheerful maid: Selphie Kairi's maid and travel companion. She has been in her debt since her father a lawyer died from a suicide after losing a case.

The assistant: Demyx a lazy assistant to Xehanort and seems to have no ambition to work at all but is forced to thanks to something the conman has over him.

the nervous Maid: xion is Xehanort's maid and servant. Is always being scolded by her boss but under the shy nervous exterior..a woman burning with rage is brewing..

The Athlete: Hayner. A cheerful teen athlete and star struggler . IS considered an all star and top of his game. Is on his way for a tournament and to visit an old friend.

The Student: Riku . Seems cheerful enough and is pretty nice to Axel but is caught having a disagreement with kairi and has been spotted glaring at one of the passengers. His Boyfriend Sora is being transfered by the train and riku doesn't seem to want anyone to know..he is even on board.

The nurse: Namie is rarely seen since her job is to take care of her patient. She will do anything to make sure her patient is safe.

The Patient: Sora He is hidden away and seems to have a connection to everyone on board..He was attacked a year ago and hasn't been the same since. The attacker got away scott free and a key witness that could of put the attacker in jail was mysteriously murdered as well. He is practically comatose and seems to not be aware of where he is even when he wakes up. Barely talks HAs Memory problems and only likes his boyfriend to touch him. Is on his way to Twilight town for better treatment.

by the end of the first night on the train..someone was going to die...and the murderer was going to do whatever it takes to get away with it..maybe even murder again.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel had just finished setting up his room when he heard arguing in a room nearby. He leaned against the wall and listened in curiously.

"You lied!" A female voice snapped angrily.

"I didn't lie" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Riku sighed. "I never said i wasn't going to bring him" He countered.

"It isn't safe!" The female countered. "Not..with that monster here."

"He is safe.. I hired a nursemaid who is going to be able to protect him when i cant" Riku protested before hushing and whispering. Axel decided to leave at that moment exiting just as an annoyed Riku opened his door letting a fuming Heiress Kairi out. RIku noticed him and frowned "What did you all hear?" He demanded.

"Nothing...much..just that you two don't seem to get along." He shrugged. Riku narrowed his eyes before looking inside his room and sighed. "We..just...we used to but things change.." he said vaguely.

"IS your boyfriend in there?" He asked curiously. Riku nodded and opened the door more for him to see inside. Axel peaked inside and saw a blonde long haired girl in a white dress patting a big black dog who laid in front of a chair. Where a brown haired boy sat looking out the window as the scenery passed by. He glanced over at them and frowned as the dog stood up and protectively stood in front of him.

"Goofy lay down its fine. " Riku said firmly. The dog huffed and laid back down but didn't take his eyes off the newcomer. Axel took note of the frailness of the boy and yet could tell that underneath it all..this boy must of once been lively. Now however the boy seemed lost and unable to fully grasp the world around him..and was desperately trying to get out.

"I was just about to get food for him." Namie the nurse informed politely.

"Thats fine..make sure you get yourself something too" Riku sighed before kneeling in front of his boyfriend. "Sora..don't worry..i promise..things will be better soon" he vowed kissing the others hand.

"Riku..?" Sora mumbled blinking as if just realizing where he was or who was there.

"That's right..its me Riku" He smiled gently.

Axel decided to pass by and give them some space..He felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't. He found himself in the dinning area where everyone else was eating. He sat down and a maid came over and set his dinner order down before leaving. He was about to start eating when he noticed the twin blonde boys staring at him before looking away with a giggle. He was about to go over and flirt with them when he was stopped by a lazy looking blonde haired young man stoping him. "Excuse me..My boss wants to talk to you" He informed dryly.

Axel frowned before spotting the elderly man make his way over with his maid a short black haired girl trailing nervously behind him carrying his food. "Xion don't doddle.." The old man snapped sitting down across from Axel. "I hear you are a private investigator." The man informed as Xion set his food down in front of him. "My name is Xehanort..I am a man of..many businesses" He said carefully as he took a sip of his rum.

"I see..so your a conman" Axel said bluntly getting a grin in response not exactly denying it. "What do you want me for?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"I have a job for you" The man informed smoothly.

"Im on vacation. " Axel frowned.

"Hear me out first..Someone..is planning to kill me. I need you to find out who and save my life."he informed quietly.

"Sounds like Karma..are you sure you aren't ..just being paranoid" Axel countered.

"Oh..no im quite sure..You see i have found a note in my room ..warning me of it..How...generous of them" He spat annoyed. "IF you take this job..i promise to reward you with riches beyond your imagination."

"IM not interested in blood money" Axel snorted glancing back over to the twins who were sharing an sea salt ice cream sundae. "I have other plans anyway"

Xehanort noticed his glances and smirked. "I can guarantee those two for you. No questions asked..nothing will be traced back to you" He offered.

"Touch them you will find yourself hurt old man" Axel countered griping his steak knife.

"I see..well..we will be in touch.. I would be careful..if you don't help me..those twins may end up in an accident" he warned smoothly before getting up. "No one says no to me..and those that do..end up regretting it" He warned before leaving annoyed with xion and demyx close behind.


End file.
